Tale of a Small Town
by DramaQueen92
Summary: Tenoh Haruka is about to discover that her love and life have a new meaning. AU. Yuri. Enjoy


"Goodnight, Haruka," Her mother said as she tucked her daughter into bed. "Goodnight, Mum." Tamika turned out the light as she left the room. "Mum, what if everybody got what they wanted?" "I don't know Haruka, but it's time for bed."

Haruka's family had always lived in the little town of Jindabyne. They were especially lucky that they lived right next to Lake Jindabyne. Haruka was happy, but like everyone she wanted something more, something she couldn't have even if she was the richest woman in the world. "What if life was full of action and suspense…?" And with that Haruka fell asleep.

It was early morning when Hotaru, Haruka's younger sister, decided it was time for her to arise. "HARUKA IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" She yelled in her ear. She rolled over and smacked her on the arm, hard. "Shut up, it's only 7.00 in the morning. Let a girl sleep for once." "Mom says breakfast is ready!" Haruka swung her hand back but she was already out of the room before she could hit her again. "Come on sleeping beauty, it's time to get up." Haruka knew the voice she was hearing wasn't her mother's or her sister's. She lazily opened one eye to tell the intruder to bugger off, when she saw Michiru standing there. "ARRRGGGHHHH!!!!! Why are you here?" "I just thought you might need some persuasion to get out of bed." Haruka rolled her eyes and clumsily rolled out of bed. She sauntered to the bathroom. It was only then that she realised that today wasn't a normal day. She looked in the mirror, "_Ugh, I'm seeing in weird colours, I need a shower." _As Haruka was towelling herself off she noticed that today definitely wasn't a normal day. She looked out the window, which faced the lake, and saw a strange gurgling. It came as fast as it went. Haruka ran out of the bathroom screaming. "Well, someone likes to show off their wild streak." Michiru giggled as Haruka realised she stood naked in front of Michiru. "Umm… excuse me." Haruka said from behind her hands, which were trying to hide her beet red face. When she was back in the bathroom she looked at her self in shame. _"Well, you just made a total fool of yourself in front of Michiru. Well Done." _Haruka mentally head slapped herself.

After finally composing herself, Haruka made her way down to the kitchen. "Why are you here again, Michiru?" "We are going out on the lake to study the water out in the middle for class, remember?" Haruka nodded. She then thought about what could go wrong out in the middle of the lake. _"That thing I saw earlier isn't a good sign. As if things could get any weirder." _She was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely comprehended that her sister was hitting her on the back. "Ow! What was that for?" She asked. "Hello, you're sitting on me. GET OFF!" As quickly as her thoughts collected she jumped up. Michiru giggled. Haruka looked at her, "Shut up."

As Haruka and Michiru left for their trip on the lake, they bumped, or rather ran into, Usagi. Usagi was always running into people, she was the clumsiest people on town. _"Huh, I always knew she would come in handy for something." _Haruka thought as she smiled and gave Michiru and Usagi a hind to get up. _"I'm not the clumsiest girl!!" _When they reached the boat shed, Haruka reached for her keys and opened it. Haruka was a very strong person and always excelled at Physical education. As she dragged the boat to the water, Michiru checked her bag to make sure that she had everything. "Oh dear, I've left the microscope at home, I'll be back in about 15 minutes." "Okay, I'll be here" Haruka replied. Haruka sat down on the pier and gazed out over the lake. _"What the hell is happening today?" _It clicked that when she went to sleep the night before she wondered what would happen if the world were full f action and suspense. _"How in the world could something like this happen?" _While lost in thought, Haruka didn't notice that the water had started to churn and gurgle. A splash of water hit her right between the eyes; this shook her from her musings. "What the hell is going on?" She screamed as she ran away. Up ahead in the distance Michiru was just making her way back to the lake when she noticed Haruka running very fast in her direction, she dropped the bag and heard the microscope smash as it hit the hard concrete ground. "Haruka, what are in the world is going on?" "I have no idea, but the lake is doing something weird and we have to get out of here!" From behind them they heard a huge scream, like the cry of a hurt child. Haruka turned around and saw a huge thing coming out of the water. It looked like a huge whirlpool with a face. The face has the most evil grin on it. She screamed as Michiru turned around to see it as well. They both stood there staring. "We have to get everyone out of town!" Haruka said. Michiru nodded and began to run, but something caught her hand. She turned around to see what or who grabbed her to find Haruka's face just inched from her own. Haruka leaned in and caught Michiru's lips with her own. "I love you, Michiru." "I love you too, Haruka." They both looked at each other for a moment then started to run as they heard the scream again.

On the lake, the evil water youma was finally released from its watery bonds, bursting forth to track down the filthy human that trapped it down there in the first place.

Haruka suddenly felt a huge burst of energy, it was such a shock, and she stopped and clutched her head in pain. Michiru turned to find Haruka on the ground sobbing. "HARUKA! What's wrong?" "There is something really evil going on. I have to get down to the bottom of it." She said in a low voice. "Go on ahead and get the town out of here. I have to go and save my family. I will meet you on Jindabyne Hill." "Okay." She leaned in and gave Haruka a long kiss. "Be careful." As Michiru ran off, Haruka tried to make sense of the things rushing through her head. _"Evil spirit of Lake Jindabyne I hereby sentence you to imprisonment by the Uranian court!" _Haruka shook her head. _"As that my father?" _When she was a little girl her mother told her that her father had to go away for a long time. A few years later, they received a letter saying that he had unfortunately been killed in the crossfire, and sent them his possessions. "Oh my god, I'm not human. My father wasn't either. I'm a Uranian!" Haruka finally realised how her father had been killed! A new anger formed in her. In front of her I soft light began to glow in front of her. She look wide eyed at her father, who stood before her. "You now know who you are, Haru. I am King Tenoh Soun of Uranus. You, my daughter are Princess Tenoh Haruka of Uranus and with that you are also Sailor Uranus, senshi of wind and the sky." A ball appeared in front of Haruka and it glowed gold. "This is your hensin, use to transform into Sailor Uranus. I love you my daughter, and I miss your mother. Tell them I love them. Goodbye." He slowly disappeared and Haruka found her self crying. She quickly got up and ran towards her house. When she got there she gathered her mother and sister in the kitchen and told them to get out.

"Mum, Hotaru, get out of here now! The lake's spirit has been released." She yelled at her family. "What are you on about?" Her mother asked curiously. "Look outside at the lake." Haruka's mother's eyes widened in shock to see the youma making its way over to their house. "Hotaru and Haruka come with me NOW!" "No, mum, I have to do something. Take Hotaru and go to Jindabyne Hill." Haruka ran out the back door before her mother could stop her.

As she ran another hit of energy hit her like a tone of bricks and she fell clutching her head. _"You'll never be able to defeat me!" All of a sudden of a sudden the youma was pushed down by the sheer force of Soun's spirit force. "BALL OF IMPRISONMENT ATTACK!" _ A huge blast of light assaulted Haruka's eyes. She suddenly felt a new power growing in her core. She got out the hensin stick and climbed to her feet. Her father appeared behind and said "Yell out 'Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Haruka stood tall, raised the stick into the air and yelled "Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" A large flash of light engulfed Haruka and then disappeared. Michiru felt a huge tug on her heart and knew exactly what happened. Sailor Neptune replaced Michiru and started running towards the lake. Before she got to the lake she saw people heading towards the lake. With all her strength she ran as fast as she could to the people. "You have to get out of here now!" She yelled, "Why should we? Nothing is happening!" Said one of the towns' people, Mamoru. "Look over at the lake, Mamoru. As Mamoru and a few others turned around they saw it. Everyone was convinced and started running towards Jindabyne Hill.

Haruka embraced the new power running through her veins. She finally reached the lake. "HEY YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The youma turned to face her. "I am the youma spirit of Jindabyne Lake. Who are you?" "I am Tenoh Haruka, Princess of Uranus, Senshi of Wind and sky. You killed my father!" Her eyes welled up with tears at finally knowing the truth. "So you are the offspring of that so called King Tenoh Soun." It laughed. Burning anger welled up inside Haruka. "I am going to send you back where you came from, you EVIL SPIRIT!" "Oh really you're just a little girl!" "SHUT UP. I WILL AVENGE MY FATHER'SDEATH NO MATTER WHAT!" Feeling all the power, she dipped into it and the words appeared in her head, "WORLD SHAKING!" A huge burst of gold light jumped forth from her ands and straight towards the youma. It hit it right in the giant water spirit's stomach. "AAARRGGGHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, TENOH! I WILL GET OUT OF HERE AND COME BACK FOR YOU!" "Oh no, you won't!" She yelled back at it. "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF URANUS, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO DEFEAT THIS EVIL SPIRIT AND RETURN THIS TOWN TO PEACE. URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" A huge gold light erupted from Haruka's shaking hands. The youma screamed and was swallowed up by the golden light. Sailor Neptune just stood there feeling her partner's huge burst of energy.

The people of the town were looking down from the top of the hill to the lake. No one had suspected a huge amount of light to erupt from somewhere but it did. Shielding their eyes Haruka's mother and sister watched the display with sheer terror knowing that it was Haruka down there. When the light faded they could hear a scream and the youma disappeared. When it fully went the towns' people hurried back to their homes and shops to check their belongings. Michiru, now detransformed, ran towards Haruka knowing that she was still alive somewhere in the wreckage.

When she finally got rid of the youma, Haruka stood panting, her legs gave way and she feel to the ground, unconscious. Michiru ran to the falling body. She pulled out her cell phone and rang the ambulance service to take Haruka to the hospital.

Haruka slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a white room, next to her was the sleeping face of Michiru; her face was stained with tears. "How long have I been out of it?" Michiru gasped in surprise and threw herself on Haruka. "It's been three weeks. What the heel did you think you were doing?" "I don't know..." Michiru moved back and a blue hensin stick feel out. Haruka stared at it. "Michi, what is that?" Haruka looked at Michiru and then looked around the room for her bag. She found it and pulled out her golden hensin stick. "Because I have one too." "Oh, Haruka, it is you, you are Sailor Uranus!" Michiru threw her arms around Haruka's neck and climbed on top over her, kissing her lips passionately. Strangely, for Haruka, this seemed right she carefully placed her hands on Michiru's waist. Breaking there kiss, Michiru moved down and started kissing Haruka's long pale neck. Haruka moaned. Slowly Haruka moved her hands up towards Michiru's beasts and started to fondle with them through the fabric. Michiru moaned into Haruka's neck. In a matter of seconds the bed clothes and the girls' clothes were strewn all around the room. Haruka looked up at Michiru and smiled fondly. Licking her lips, Haruka leaned up and started kissing and sucking on Michiru's neck and breasts. Michiru moaned, "I love you Ruka! I want you." Haruka suddenly flipped them so she was on top and moved so her thigh was rubbing Michiru's core. Michiru groaned and ground her hips into Haruka's thigh. Haruka kissed her way down Michiru body briefly stopping at her breasts and her belly button, then kissing her wet mound. Michiru gasped and said "Yes Haruka yes!" Haruka carefully open her wet folds and licked the entrance. Michiru's hips bucked. Haruka put one finger at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Michiru groaned and bucked her hips wildly slowly rise to bliss. When Haruka added another finger, Michiru was in bliss. Michiru started seeing stars and bucked her hips in time with Haruka's pumping. Haruka felt Michiru's walls contracting around her fingers, so she bent her head and started sucking on Michiru's clit. Michiru screamed Haruka's name as she came, and Haruka lapped up all the juiced that exploded from her partner. Michiru slowly came down from her high and proceeded to do the same thing that Haruka did to her.

When they had finished, they both redressed themselves and climbed into the bed next to each other, just content to lay in each others arms, when Haruka's Mother walked in. "Oh Haruka you're awake, thank goodness." "Mum can you please tell me the truth about our family and Dad." Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru listened intently to Tamika's tale, "…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, we are the royal family of Uranus." "Wow," was all the room could say. Tamika and Hotaru went home for the evening, while Michiru stayed. "I'm sorry I never told you this, but Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!" A huge flash of blue light appeared and where Michiru stood, now Sailor Neptune stood. "Okay, this is really weird now." Haruka said. "I know but now that you have awoken we can be together forever like things should be." She bent down and kissed Haruka. "I love you Haruka and I always will." "I Love you too Michiru." With that Neptune detransformed and they slept happily through the night.

The next morning Tamika and Hotaru were back. "The doctor says you can go home tonight." Hotaru said, smiling. "I am really happy that you didn't get hurt, Haru. "Aww, thank you Taru. That night, when they got home, Haruka was still feeling a little weak from the happenings of three weeks ago and the last night with Michiru. She ate her dinner quietly the retired to bed. _"Why did this happen to me?" _She wondered. _"Who knows what tomorrow may bring, as long as I have Michiru and my family everything should be okay." _ A calming feeling suddenly engulfed her and she fell asleep.

The End


End file.
